Bulbasaur
|backcolor = |name = Bulbasaur |jname = (フシギダネ Fushigidane) |ndex = 001 |evofrom = — |evointo = Ivysaur |gen = Generation I |pronun = BUL-buh-sore |hp = 45 |atk = 49 |def = 49 |satk = 65 |sdef = 65 |spd = 45 |total = 318 |species = Seed Pokémon |type = / |height = 2'00" |weight = 25.2 lbs. |ability = Overgrow| |color = Green |gender = 12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Bulbasaur (フシギダネ Fushigidane) is a / -type Seed Pokémon and is the initial Pokémon in the National Pokédex, numbered #001. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur at level 16, and then into Venusaur at level 32. It is the -type Starter Pokémon in the Kanto region. Appearance Known as the Seed Pokémon, Bulbasaur resembles a small, squating dinosaur that walks on four legs and has a large plant bulb on its back. It also has large red eyes and very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light turquoise color with dark green spots. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back, which as the Pokédex states, was planted on it at birth. Habitat As Bulbasaur is a starter Pokémon, it is hard to locate. However, it could be found near streams. Special abilities Bulbasaurs have "bulbs" on their backs that grow steadily larger as the Bulbasaur matures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy which the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is necessary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into an Ivysaur. In the series Bulbasaur's debut in the series was in the first episode, Pokémon - I Choose You, where it can be seen on Ash Ketchum's television in his room and his dream about which starter Pokémon he will select the next day. Ash's Bulbasaur May's Bulbasaur Pokédex number |backcolor = |name = Bulbasur |kanto = #001 |johto = #231 |hoenn = ''Not Featured |sinnoh = Not Featured }} Gallery Origins Bulbasaur's appearance is based upon a small dinosaur with a plant growing off its back. Name Origin * Japanese:: フシギダネ (Fushigidane in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議), which means strange and Tane (種), which means seed. * French:: Bulbizarre from the French words bulbe(bulb) and bizarre ''(bizarre). * '''German:': Bisasam from the German words Bisamratte (muskrat) and Samen (seed). * English: Bulbasaur is a portmanteau of the words "bulb", a plant term referring to the large bulb on its back, and "dinosaur". Trivia * Bulbasaur uses the bulb on its back to store extra energy. This makes it possible for Bulbasaur to survive for days without eating. * Bulbasaur and its evolutions are the only type starter Pokémon. Because of this, it is the only basic stage starter to be dual-typed. * Bulbasaur and its evolutions have the same species as Sunkern; They are both the Seed Pokémon. * Although Bulbasaur is a quadrupedal Pokémon, it has the ability to stand on its two hind legs until it evolves into Ivysaur. Category:Templates